Times Tale
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: What if Ultear didn't age after casting last ages? Instead, she wakes up in a hospital perfectly alright. She then soon discovers that she was saved by someone...who knew her. Au, oneshot


**So yeah, I was upset with what happened to Ultear and decided to write my own version of her not aging. I think it cam out pretty good in the end, please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own my oc (which only shows up once or twice)**

* * *

' _One minute?'_ Ultear thought. ' _Is that all my life is worth?'_ She felt her body fall to the ground as her eyelids felt heavy. ' _No, I haven't been able to save anyone.'_

Ultear just laid there on the ground, feeling her life slipping away, not even hearing the sounds of footsteps coming to her. "So your the one who pushed back time?" A voice asked. "I can't allow you to die just yet, Ultear Milkovich."

"It shames me that we don't have much time for me to answer your questions, but my life is meaningless now. I'm the last person to wield the magic that is flowing through my veins, and I hope that you will learn how to use it when the time comes." They said.

Ultear heard the sound of magic and words being yelled as her vision went black.

* * *

Ultear woke up with a gasp as her breathing slowed down. Looking around, she noticed that she was sitting in a hospital bed. Ultear slowly got up into a sitting position as she looked at her hands, noticing that her hands were covered in bandages as well as her neck, chest, legs, torso, and face from the way her skin felt.

At the sound of a door, Ultear looked up to see a nurse walk in. "Oh! You're awake, thank goodness." The nurse said in relief.

"Where am I?" Ultear asked, the woman blinking in confusion. "Um...you're in a hospital bedroom-" She started to say. " **Where. Am.** _ **I**_?" She slowly asked, saying each word with venom.

"Crocus hospital, we just found you in the streets all battered up and bruised. We also found a note signed to two people. We sent one of the nurses out to see if they could try to find them." The nurse explained. ' _A note, I don't remember writing a note.'_ Ultear thought, she then remembered the person she heard. "Was there anyone else out there with me?" Ultear asked.

"No, you were all alone." The nurse replied, Ultear looking at the bed sheets in thought. "I'll just leave the tray here, in case you get hungry." The nurse said, leaving a tray at the edge of her bed, suddenly leaving.

' _Who was that person? They knew my name. But I don't remember them from the council of Grimoire Heart, but I heard their voice before.'_ Ultear thought, her stomach soon grumbled as she looked down. "Guess I better eat." Ultear said to herself. "But I really do hope that I can leave soon. I have to meet up with Jellal and Meredy."

* * *

 _"Ur!" A voice yelled out, the person soon knocking on the door. "Ur, I'm here to talk to you. You said that I can visit you whenever I want to so OPEN THE DOOR!"_

 _The door opened to reveal the woman known as Ur Milkovich. "Calm down, sheesh, you don't have to be that snappy." Ur said._

 _"Well sorry, but I came here after I went back home, and I need to tell you something important." They said, walking right past her with their cape swaying in the wind._

 _Ur sigh as she walked right after her friend. "You're just in time for lunch, do you want something to eat?" Ur asked. "Not hungry, had an apple on my way here." They replied. "Oh, well do you want to see Ultear?" Ur asked again._

 _They stopped walking. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see your daughter." They replied. Ur smiled at them. "Ultear! Someone one wants to see you!" She announced, the sound of small feet reaching their ears as three year old Ultear came out of her room._

 _"Really? Who is it?!" She asked, looking to see a cloaked figure standing next to her mom. "Mommy, who are they?" Ultear asked, pointing at them._

 _"This is an old friend of mine, remember? They do crystal magic." At those words Ultear's eyes shone with excitement._

 _"Really? Can I see?!" She asked, the person chuckling. "Alright. Crystal Make, Flower!" They said, as out of their hands, a translucent crystal flower appeared._

 _"Woooowww. That is so cool!" Ultear declared._

 _"Then you can keep it." They told her. "Really?"_

 _"Yes, who knows, maybe someday you can have Crystal powers." They said._

 _"Thank you!" Ultear exclaimed, cupping her hands around the flower as she ran slowly back to her room._

 _Ur chuckled. "Kids are adorable, aren't they?" She told her friend, before frowning when she saw a tear go down their cheek._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked._

 _"You know my town, where I grew up in." They said._

 _"Uh huh, what about it?" Ur started to grow worried._

 _"It was burned, everyone was killed when I came back." They proclaimed._

 _Ur gasped. "No….wait, does that mean-"_

 _"I found her dead, I buried everyone's bodies before I left. I'm the only person who knows Crystal Magic." They said, their voice slightly breaking._

 _"I'm so sorry." Ur sadly said, putting a comforting hand on their shoulder._

 _"It's okay, which is why I wanted to talk to you. I'm going to find the creeps that destroyed my town and kill everyone in it, this is my last visit here." They exclaimed._

 _"But…" Ur started to say, until she saw the determined look on their face. "Okay, I won't stop you, but please be safe." Ur asked._

 _"No promises, but I'll try." They cracked a smile as they turned and walked out of the house, going down the porch._

 _"Aiden, don't do anything reckless." Ur said._

 _The wind blew through the air as their hood came off, revealing a man with bright blonde-white hair and brown eyes. "I'll be fine, I'm going to show those punks that they shouldn't mess with a Crystal Wizard." Aiden triumphantly said._

* * *

Ultear woke up again as she looked out the window. ' _Nighttime, it's been two weeks since I woke up here and I'm getting these weird dreams. I wonder if they are the past of the person who saved my life.'_ Ultear thought. "But I should learn what is happening to me first." Ultear said, looking at the crystallized flowers that were sitting in a vase.

' _Could this be what Crystal Magic is?'_ Ultear thought, looking up to see a full moon. ' _I'm going to have to learn how to use this when I get out of here.'_ Ultear clenched her fist. ' _I have to.'_

* * *

 _Two months later._

* * *

"Bye! See you soon!" The nurse who would serve her food yelled, waving goodbye as Ultear walked down the street. "Goodbye." Ultear waved back. She was wearing a white long sleeved button-up shirt tucked into a black corset and a brown long skirt that reached below her knees with black boots.

For two months, Ultear has been learning how to master Crystal Magic as best as she could, since she was hospitalized to a bed all the time and was only allowed to walk or get out of her bed a couple weeks ago.

Ultear still had some bandages around her body, like around her forehead and on her cheek, plus some on her arms, legs, and around her neck. But it wasn't around her _whole_ body, which was a relief.

Ultear looked around as she saw people mingling around with others. "I can try to use the station to go around and see if Jellal or Meredy are around Magnolia, hopefully." Ultear muttered the last part.

* * *

 _Some Train Station_

* * *

Ultear got off the train as she looked around. "Let's see if they are around here." Ultear said to herself, walking off in the woods. It was already nighttime when she got off the train and right now she had built a fire for herself as she sat next to it.

Ultear looked at her hands, still shocked, after countless nights, she soon found out everything about Aiden's past.

Even his sacrifice and death.

Ultear found out that he saved her life by casting Crystal Cocoon, Crystal healing, and Crystal Magic Transfer. And it killed him, making him dissolve into nothing but dust, but he did it knowing that he would save her life.

Ultear felt tears go down her face as she allowed herself to cry. Aiden's past was more tragic than anyone's she ever heard or saw. He lost his parents, friends, and his wife. And the worst part was that Britney was pregnant when she was killed.

Aiden made friends along the journey and lost most of them, some turned on him, some died protecting or attacking him, and he soon grew cold towards everyone. And it only got worse along the way.

He saved someone he only saw once in his life, she didn't even need to be saved, yet he sacrificed his life for her anyway.

Ultear didn't realize it, but her eyelids started to close as she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"..are you sure that someone here's?" Ultear heard a person ask quietly, her eyes snapping open as she looked up but saw no one, but could hear people walking from the rustling of the bushes.

"Positive, there was even smoke coming up from where these trees were." Another voice replied. "Can we just finish this up, I really just want to get some sleep tonight." Another voice whined.

"Oh shut up Macbeth, we're all tired so shut it." A female voice snapped.

Ultear looked to see her fire was nothing but smoldering ashes, thinking quickly, Ultear grabbed onto the nearest tree branch and hoisted herself up into the cover of the trees.

Ultear looked through the leaves to see three people walk in on her campsite. "Looks like there _was_ someone here, but they have been long gone by the looks of this fire." A woman with white long hair said.

"Can we go back now?" A woman….no, a man asked.

One man with maroon colored hair, tan skin, and a scar over his right eye looked around. "No. Because they are still here."

Ultear's eyes widened as he sent a wave of red looking scales at the tree she was in. Ultear jumped out as the tree was mutilated by the magic he casted.

Ultear landed on the ground as she looked up to see the three staring at her. "Who's she?" The woman asked.

"I have a name you know." Ultear snapped, feeling slightly offended.

"Then what is it?" The man who looked like a woman asked.

"My name is Ultear, and I'm looking for two people named Jellal and Meredy." At the mention of their names, the three's eyes widened.

"What? Did something happen to them?" Ultear asked, only meet with silence from the three. Ultear made a crystal sword in her hand. "Answer me!"

"Calm down, we were just shocked, Jellal and Meredy told us you were dead." The guy who tried to attack her said.

"What?" Ultear said, shocked. "They said that you left a letter saying you used a very powerful spell that takes away someone's time, yet how are you still here?" The guy asked.

"I would rather like to see Jellal and Meredy instead, I want to have a little talk with them." Ultear exclaimed. "Should we?" The woman asked. "Wouldn't hurt to know what's going on." The woman looking man replied.

"I can still hear you." Ultear retorted, a sweatdrop over her head.

"Right, follow us." The other guy told her.

Never less, the reunion was spent shedding tears of joy and sadness, and after Jellal and Meredy explained that a woman gave them the note, Ultear decided to tell them what happened in those two months.

"Wait, so someone saved you from dying?" Meredy said. "Who were they?"

"Aiden, he was the last Crystal Mage in Earth Land, he sacrificed his life by casting three different spells at the same time." Ultear explained.

"So, no one can do Crystal Magic anymore?" Jellal asked.

"No, before he died, he transferred his power to me, though I accidentally got all his memories along with it." Ultear answered.

"So he lost everyone in his village, was betrayed and lost good friends, and he died saving you, though you only meet once?" Sorano asked. Ultear was told all their names after the reunion.

"Yes, I only meet him when I was three, never saw him again." Ultear responded. "So what now? Now that you're here and all, will you join Crime Sorciere again?" Erik asked.

"Technically I never left Crime Sorciere, I was just kept in the hospital for two months with no way of contacting Jellal or Meredy, but it all matters if Jellal and Meredy want me back." Ultear cooly replied.

"Are you crazy? We would love you back here Ultear!" Meredy exclaimed. "It's never been the same without you to be honest." Jellal added.

Ultear looked down, her hair framing her face. "Thank you." She said, looking up as tears were running down her face.

Ultear knew that no matter what happened, Crime Sorciere would always have each other's back, and not even time would stop them in their tracks.


End file.
